


Before It's Too Late

by princessinshiningarmor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessinshiningarmor/pseuds/princessinshiningarmor
Summary: She lets a single tear down her face. "I don't want to lose you, Chat Noir."





	Before It's Too Late

01.43 am

  
"Hello, Chat Noir." Ladybug started as she looked into the camera of her communicator. "You know the famous model Adrien Agreste, right?" she muttered, slightly stressed. She looked down and bit her pink, fleshy bottom lip.

  
"He's missing. Both Gabriel Agreste and Andre Bourgeois are counting on us. Call me once you get the message." She faked a smile, trying to hide the worry in her voice and turned off the communicator. She let out a tired sigh as she swung her yo-yo.  
  
02.37 am

  
"Chat Noir! Where the hell are you?" Ladybug asked furiously. "It's been..." she checked the time, looking at her communicator. "It's been almost an hour since I called you." 

  
The anger in her shining blue eyes could be seen, like a flame, burning deep inside her.  
"You have to come right now!" she shouted, causing some civilians to open their windows to look around. "Oh, I get it. Your must have your beauty sleep so I'm left to do this alone, right." she blurted out. "Oh my god, what am I saying?"

  
Ladybug sighed, holding back a sob. She wiped her eyes with her palms so that she could see clearly. "I'm sorry." she managed to say. "I'm just so stressed. I... You know, it's so hard doing this without you by my side. So... Be quick, okay?" she said and turned off the device.

04.12 am

"Chat, what's taking you so long? Are you alright?" Ladybug whispered. She rubbed her forehead, her eyes reddened because of crying and being sleep deprived. The light coming from the helicopters were illuminating her jet black hair in the dead of the night.

  
"You must've seen my messages. Isn't your kwami supposed to tell you when I'm trying to get in touch with you?"

  
She shook her head. "Adrien's family and friends are looking for him, too. His father's so sad." she said and bit her lip. "I hope you show up soon, kitty."

05.09 am

"No sign of Adrien. I'm still waiting for you, kitty cat." Ladybug tiredly talked to the camera. "You are the only one who can help."

She turned the communicator off.

06.24 am

As the sun began to rise, the streets of Paris shook with a beloved heroine's, Ladybug's intense sobs. Her voice echoed in the empty streets and came back to her, reminding that she was all alone.

  
She was crying her lungs out. The sobs were leaving her lips without her permission. She tried to stop them, so much that she hit her forehead with her palm, trying to punish herself for crying.

  
She took out the yo-yo and opened it. "He's dead." she muttered as she leaned back on an alley and pressed the recording button. "He's dead. He's dead."

  
She looked at the camera. "Adrien's dead, Chat Noir."  
She sobbed a few more times. "I'm sorry." she murmured, not sure if it was herself that she was apologising, or Chat Noir, or Adrien.

  
"His corpse was found in an alley by two police officers. He had no blood stains or bruises. The cause of death is unknown, though. The officers assumed something, it'll be certain after the autopsy." She hit her forehead with her fist. She opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything, she sobbed more. She tried to scratch her arms through her suit, but couldn't succeed.

  
"When they told me, I literally flew there. I saw him, Chat. I saw the body. He looked so peaceful. I laid his head on my lap." she pulled her hair. "His eyes were open. His green eyes were staring at a great oblivion. I was the one to close them.

  
"He was still warm. I touched his chest. It was so hard to believe that not a long ago, his heart was beating, his blood travelling through his veins. I felt so desperate. I couldn't do anything, Chat. What kind of superhero I am? Aren't I supposed to keep my citizens safe? Is this how I'm doing my job?"

  
"Today... Today I learnt that you never know if you can survive today. You don't know if you'll see your mother when you break her heart. You don't know if you'll see your best friend when you argue with them because of a little thing.

  
"You have to tell the people you love that you love them before it's too late. Because when they're gone, there's no way to bring them back." she explained calmly, her tears wetting her face.

  
"I'm sorry, Chat Noir. I'm sorry that I shouted at you when you flirted with me during an attack, last week." She stopped briefly. "I actually love your flirting."  
She tried to put on a smile through her tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay a little bit longer two months ago on patrol. I'm sorry that I didn't wrap my arms around your neck when you hugged me last week. I'm sorry that I refused to look into your eyes more than ten seconds all this time. I was scared of the things your eyes could tell, the things you couldn't tell me. Maybe I was scared of the feelings I may or may not have for you.

  
"I'm sorry it took so long for me to fall for you."  
She let a single tear down her face. "I don't want to lose you, Chat Noir."


End file.
